Miss You Like Crazy
by Felicity Dream
Summary: When you're away from your Soulmate for a long time, it kind of drives you nuts, you know? So Izuku and Enji have been apart…and Enji doesn't take it so well. Cue his return and things turn a little strange. (Or the Soulmate AU in which two unlikely people are thrown together and deal with it...and sometimes can't deal with it.) Non-chronological EnDeku (mostly) fluff.
1. Miss You Like Crazy

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: When you're away from your Soulmate for a long time, it kind of drives you nuts, you know? So Izuku and Enji have been apart…and Enji doesn't take it so well. Cue his return and things turn a little strange.  
Set as an AU canon divergent fic.  
Spoilers: No, not really?  
 _ **Warnings: Age disparity, same-sex relationship**_  
 _ **Pairings: Izuku/Endeavor**_

 **A/n: Hm, I swear –wishing people die or saying they need help just because they like something as simple and fluffy as this…That's just sad. If you have nothing nice or respectful to say, don't.**

 **1\. Don't like, don't read. Reading and leaving a (haughty) review is silly and more work/issues on you.**  
2\. _**Not**_ pedophilia; more ephebophilia. Also again of consent, not just in Japan. Look it up. If you're going to be judgmental, there's the door. Age difference couples are a thing and this is fiction anyway.  
3\. This is a humor, fluffy, _Soulmate_ AU (also taking place when Izu's 17 and Enji has already become #1 in the manga). Not meant to always or completely be in character.  
4\. Otherwise, open mind, open heart, welcome and I hope you enjoy~

 _ **For Mariiechan (who prompted this) on the One for One Discord server!**_

 **Miss You Like Crazy**

"If you're sleepy, sleep."

Izuku yawned, head drooping every few seconds as his eyes kept threatening to close. Shoto gave him an exasperated look, but he waved him off as he yawned again.

"Is Father giving you problems again?" Shoto asked, shaking his head as he narrowed his eyes at Izuku.

Izuku blinked several times to try to wake up. He gave Shoto a sheepish look.

"He's antsy."

Shoto snorted quietly, closing his book as they gave up on studying. "Of course he is. I'm guessing you can feel him through your bond and he's going crazy wherever he is."

"The Soulmate thing is new to us," Izuku shrugged.

"It's been nearly over a year," the other boy drawled, giving him a look. "Face it. This is just Father."

Izuku finally just laughed, shrugging again while suppressing a yawn. "Enji can be overzealous about our Soulmate Bond and our time —or lack of time —together."

"He _has_ been working a lot lately," Shoto begrudgingly admitted. "It's been a while since he was around the city, much less around here. It's been what? Three weeks?"

"A full month," Izuku muttered, depression leaking into his voice. "He's been kept busy."

Shoto patted his head awkwardly, giving him a sympathetic look. Or as visibly sympathetic as Shoto was capable of.

"I forget the distance and lack of contact affects you too," Shoto said. "Don't worry about it, Midoriya. He'll be around soon enough. Now go to sleep —you look like you're about to drop dead."

"Yeah, I am pretty sleepy…" Izuku said. Feeling tired and not knowing what else to do, Izuku decided that sleep was the best option and got himself comfortable.

As was expected, Shoto made himself at home on the futon he'd brought over to sleep over in Izuku's room, not bothering to ask if he could stay over. It wasn't long until the two of them slipped into sleep…

Then the door burst open and Shoto shot straight up in fright from the loud bang and unexpected occurrence (He was surprised Izuku had slept straight through that!). There in the doorway was his father, panting and slightly hunched over. Staring at each other, there was a sort of awkward moment before his father nodded at him and then strode quickly into the room, located Izuku, and then picked up the sleeping boy with one hand, turning around and carrying him out of there without another word.

Shoto shrugged and lay back down, intent on at least being able to grab some sleep for himself.

* * *

Toriyama Kiku was having a great time. He and his cohorts were going to make it big this time, having successfully broken into the jewelry store without any hassle, and easily picking up all the diamonds they could desire.

Then things went downhill and shit hit the fan the moment there was a huge burst of fire through the entrance and of all the fucking Pro-Heroes to appear, it had to be _Endeavor_.

Kiku blinked.

Wait…what on Earth was the Hero carrying? To his shock and confusion, the tall, large Hero, with his clearly defined muscles and fiery flames surrounding him (looking utterly terrifying as he stared them down) was holding a…teenage boy in one hand.

"Got something to say?" Endeavor growled, hand easily keeping the teenager up and his Hellflame flickering dangerously.

Kiku glanced at the kid, wondering what was going on.

"Say _one word_ ," Endeavor said threateningly, bringing the boy closer to himself. "I _dare_ you."

Nope. Kiku valued his life too much.

But that was clearly not the case for everyone.

"Hey, why are you holding that kid for?"

Kiku mentally shook his head. It was clear that despite looking intimidating and ready to kick ass, whoever that was was important to Endeavor and someone he didn't want to let go of.

If, at the other guy's stupid question, Endeavor would leap forward and start systematically beating everyone to a pulp (all the while keeping hold of and still being careful and protective of the boy he was holding onto), then all Kiku could say was that he should've known this was coming the moment that other guy opened his mouth.

* * *

Enji felt the distance between him and his Soulmate. He felt like crap, even though he was pretty damn sure Izuku was fine at his school. All these damn missions were getting to him though, and he missed Izuku like hell.

Tonight was it and was just supposed to be a plain patrol of his area in the city. He'd only started, but…Spotting fire in the horizon, Enji just said "Fuck it" and booked it over to U.A. It's been way too long and the Soulmate Bond had been haunting him practically the entire time he'd been away from Izuku.

So if Izuku was sleeping and he'd managed to wake up his son, Izuku was a heavy sleeper and Shoto can just deal with his shit. He wasn't going to spend another goddamn minute away from his Soulmate if he could help it, especially now that he was in the same city finally.

Which brings him back to the present, holding onto his Soulmate with one hand and staring down these bunch of dumbasses. Keeping a secure hold on Izuku, Enji launched himself forward. He didn't bother using his flames to attack, even if they surrounded him more intensely than usual (although he was careful around the hand holding onto his Izuku). Instead, he landed closed fist punches into one man's gut, and then kicked out with another leg at another idiot nearby that had jumped towards him in a panic (though his face said that he had regretted it the moment he did it —which was too late, as Enji had already kicked out at that point). Since he _was_ holding onto Izuku, he had to be careful. Just not as careful as these criminals were probably hoping he'd be restricted to, given he was still capable of going all-out and kicking all of their asses.

When he finished with the lot of them, he tied them up with one hand, refusing to let go of Izuku.

"Who's..who's the kid?" One of them asked again, whimpering a little bit. Goddamn, did he have some sort of death wish?

"None of your business," he said shortly, eye twitching.

He called up the police and impatiently waited, bringing the teen in closer and wrapping his arms around him. Hearing the soft sigh coming from Izuku, who curled in closer to him, Enji held on a little tighter and softened. The police came and he finally got to leave, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone. Walking down the street, Enji enjoyed the quiet as he held onto Izuku.

"I really missed you," he murmured into Izuku's green hair.

He heard him mumble "Enji…," putting what was probably a silly grin on his face. It was good the street was empty, otherwise he'd have to put his Hellflame to good use.

* * *

When Izuku started waking, he could already feel the large, warm hand rubbing his head gently. Confused but also calm for the first time in what felt like forever (as well as the Soulmate Bond not actively causing a crushing loneliness and emptiness as it had for the time he'd been separated from his Soulmate), Izuku slowly opened his eyes and moved his head up. As he'd guessed he'd see, Enji was there and looked concentrated on what he was working on.

"What're you doing?" he sleepily asked as he yawned, blinking blearily.

Enji looked down, briefly looking surprised before he gave him a fond look. "I was back in the city. I didn't want to be apart from you anymore."

Izuku gave him probably what was a sappy smile. He'd missed him too, so he wasn't really protesting. Though he did realize his head was on Enji's lap and that the man was apparently working on paperwork while caressing Izuku's head. Also, he was pretty sure he'd glimpsed the plate of kuzumochi off to the side of Enji's papers.

Kuzumochi?

Where in the world were they? Izuku tried looking around, but it was hard in the position he was in.

"Enji, where are we?"

For some reason, the older man started to look embarrassed, so Izuku gave him a look.

"Well, my home was too far away and there was no way I was going to just bring you back to U.A. after taking you from there so abruptly. So…"

"Enji-san, do you want more tea?" Izuku heard his mother call out and he sighed while Enji gave him a shrug.

"No, thank you, Inko-san," Enji called back while Izuku just buried his face into the other's stomach. He was warm and comfortable and still sleepy. He should just go back to sleep, damn it. If they were going to stay the night over in his apartment's revamped guest room, then Izuku was just going to get that much needed (and better now that Enji was there) sleep, Enji could have his kuzumochi and calmly focus on his paperwork, and apparently his mom was happy to have an impromptu visit from them.

"Izuku?"

"Yeah?" he muttered, already falling back asleep.

"Goodnight."

That made him smile against Enji and he rubbed his face against him contently.

"Night…" he mumbled.

He really wasn't looking forward to having to explain to his school (and All Might!) just why he'd disappeared from the dorms in the middle of the night.

But that was tomorrow morning's problem.

Started 8/23/18 — Completed 8/26/18

 **A/n: Sooo, needed some fluff since my other EnDeku fic is such a freaking huge angst fest. This is just a one-shot, but I may add to it later on. Hope you guys enjoyed this cute fluffy thing~ Please remember to leave a review!**


	2. Sometime

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: When you're away from your Soulmate for a long time, it kind of drives you nuts, you know? So Izuku and Enji have been apart…and Enji doesn't take it so well. Cue his return and things turn a little strange.  
Set as an AU canon divergent fic.  
Spoilers: No, not really?  
Warnings: Age disparity  
Pairings: Izuku/Endeavor

 _ **Because I'm a defiant, crazy bitch and I'll ship what I want :)**_

 **Miss You Like Crazy  
** _II: Sometime's You Just Gotta_

When Izuku finally woke up, he was in bed and Enji was fast asleep beside him. The man's arm was loosely thrown over his waist and he wondered what time the other finally went to sleep at. Enji took his Hero work very seriously and had a tendency to overwork himself, especially now that he was the Number One Hero.

"Go back to sleep," he heard Enji mumble sleepily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Izuku said sheepishly.

The older man sighed. "I was already waking up," he admitted, reluctantly opening his eyes. "You have school today, right? I have to bring you back and explain why I took you," Enji grumbled.

"If it helps, I really missed you too," Izuku blushed heavily, hiding his face against his pillow.

Enji's arm around him tightened. "Let's have breakfast first," he muttered, sounding a tinge embarrassed. "I don't want to give you back just yet."

"Good idea!" Inko said and they rapidly turned towards the door in fright, Enji's arm practically leaping off of him.

"I-Inko-san," Enji stuttered, looking nervous.

Inko had her phone up though and just clicked a button, smiling widely. "I came to wake you up and say breakfast is ready, but I got way too distracted seeing you two and started taking pictures."

Izuku was supremely embarrassed and wanted to dig a hole to hide in.

"Breakfast!" Izuku's voice went high-pitched. "Let's go!" He scrambled off of the bed quickly, not looking at his Soulmate. Enji followed slowly after, tentatively standing next to him.

"I'll meet you two out there," his mother smiled widely and left.

"Ah…" Enji started.

"I'm sorry about my mom," Izuku closed his eyes, feeling _more_ than embarrassed right then. He felt a heavy hand on his head and felt his hair get ruffled.

"It's fine," Enji said gruffly. "I know your mom by now…Besides, she's a much better parent than me." That made Izuku lean over and hug him shyly, which Enji returned awkwardly. "Come on," he murmured, pulling away and grabbing Izuku's hand.

Pleased, if not still embarrassed, Izuku went out with him to the kitchen. By the time they reached the kitchen, everything was on the table and Inko had just sat down. Enji let go of his hand immediately, disappointing Izuku. They took their own seats at the table and started to grab some food.

"Will you two be leaving after?" Inko asked.

"Yeah, sorry, Mom," Izuku hid his wince.

"Well, it was still nice to have been able to see you two," she said, sounding a little disappointed. Like Mother, like Son, he supposed.

"I'm sorry, Inko-san," Enji said suddenly. "We can come over next weekend, have lunch together. I'll make sure to ask U.A. properly next time."

Inko beamed at Izuku's Soulmate. "That's great! You should invite your family too and it can be a whole family lunch thing."

Izuku hid his wince while Enji twitched, offering a cautionary smile to Inko. "That…that'll be nice. I'll…ask them."

He wasn't sure if Enji actually would. It's been a year and the Flame Hero was still on wary terms with his family, even if he had been trying hard to reconcile with them. Fuyumi had been easy, as had surprisingly Rei (being his ex-wife and the vitriol the two of them had gone through, he would have thought she'd be the hardest). Shoto and Natsuo were much harder to get through to, though Shoto had already been slowly breaking down. Ironically, he'd even been the first to start 'thawing' towards his father in the first place.

"I'll ask them," Izuku said firmly, giving a look to Enji. Enji looked back stoically before nodding slightly, averting his eyes.

The rest of breakfast passed by amiably at least, after that.

* * *

They walked side by side, with Enji thankfully wearing civilian clothes and his reading glasses, keeping attention off of them. Izuku kept glancing at his hand, wishing fervently that Enji would hold his hand again.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Enji asked quietly.

Izuku flushed red but nodded shyly. Enji hesitated but reached out and took Izuku's hand, holding it tightly. Izuku beamed at him, daring to shuffle a little bit closer.

"How have you been?" Enji asked gruffly. "I know I've been gone a while…."

"Fine," he answered immediately, but a side glance from Enji made him sheepish. "Tired. I haven't slept well while you were gone. Last night was the first good night's sleep I've had. I could feel you through the bond too. You've been really…antsy. Antsy and upset and…"

"Miserable," Enji added uncomfortably.

"The bond's really…intense. Especially when we're separated," Izuku confessed. "I've been…weird, according to the others. I guess I just really missed you."

Enji's silence made him worry, but then he surprised Izuku by tugging him into a half-embrace.

"I'm sorry I have to be gone and busy all the time," Enji apologized. "I know it's not easy."

Izuku felt touched and snuggled into the man's warm side. A minute or two passed and they reached the train station, boarding it and finding seats. Izuku refused to let go, feeling the bond resonating contently. It was almost a living thing, it seemed sometimes.

"When I was working," Enji quietly started, "it was terrible. My heart felt like it was constantly in a tight squeeze and I couldn't focus 100%. And I thought of you constantly."

Izuku felt guilty, although he knew he'd been more or less the same.

"It wasn't all on the bond though," Enji continued. "I'm not the most open person, but…I did really miss you, Izuku. This Soulmate thing hasn't been the easiest…for _both_ of us…but I don't regret meeting you or finding out you're my Soulmate." Enji shifted towards him. "I'm not the easiest man to get along with. I'm sure people would feel sorry for you if they knew you got stuck with this old asshole. And…I may not be the most affectionate man or even the kindest person in the world, but I promise I _do_ care for you, Izuku, and am entirely grateful to have you as my Soulmate…and extremely lucky to be yours."

Enji hesitated before decisively leaning down and kissing the top of Izuku's head.

One year. One year of their Soulmate bond progressing and it was moments like this that made this worth it. Enji _wasn_ _'t_ the nicest person and it _was_ weird having in-laws and step-kids already, not to mention his Soulmate being much older than him (thirty years apart in age). They shouldn't have anything in common or be able to get along, or be in any way compatible. And that was true…until it wasn't.

There were little things that Izuku noticed that made them alike; they were both stubborn and determined, they were both passionate, they both liked sweets (it took a while for Izuku to figure it out with Enji though), and despite all the reasons why they shouldn't (and sometimes really didn't understand each other) —They just _clicked_. They weren't in love yet, even if the bond made it easy to slip into that state and also start the easy slide towards that for real…

They couldn't say 'I love you' yet…But they _did_ have…

"I miss you," Izuku muttered in embarrassment.

Enji paused a moment before wrapping an arm around him and looking off with a disgruntled look on his face. Only it was bright red and Izuku hid his happy smile.

"I miss you too," he grunted.

'I love you' might not be too far off.

Started 10/8/18 — Completed 10/26/18

 **A/n: Haha, so I said this was going to be continued, but not really frequently…but I got fanart and then some loser wanted to comment about the pairing, therefore here's another chapter! Come at me, bros XD Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **Fanart**! I've got fanart~ Part of what made me eager to write more for this. No links here on FFN, so head to my Ao3 account and for this story, and the link should be there.

2\. **EnDeku** : I don't give a shit if you don't like it, don't leave a review like a dumbass. Simple~ Otherwise I'll assume you have a malfunctioning brain that makes things hard on you. It's not that hard to understand to not bother with a fic/pairing you don't like.


	3. Dad

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: When you're away from your Soulmate for a long time, it kind of drives you nuts, you know? So Izuku and Enji have been apart…and Enji doesn't take it so well. Cue his return and things turn a little strange.  
Set as an AU canon divergent fic.  
Spoilers: No, not really?  
Warnings: Age disparity  
Pairings: Izuku/Endeavor

 **Miss You Like Crazy  
** _III: Dad_

Izuku scribbled in his notebook, concentrating and going through his head on the answers. His other classmates were meandering around the common room, but Izuku was just trying to focus on his work, even though he wasn't feeling well.

The Soulmate bond was abuzz and he was already feeling a bit lonely, but it wasn't like he could follow Enji around. He was a Pro-Hero and was busy. Just because they were Soulmates didn't mean everything was going to stop for them or exceptions get made. He had a job to do and Izuku was learning to become a real Hero too.

But…that being said, he couldn't help how he felt. It was a mixture of how he was feeling and the bond exacerbating things…

At least he wasn't feeling sick. The first time this happened and they were apart, he'd gotten really sick and Enji had to rush back and had ended up taking care of him. It had been…embarrassing but also sweet, and it was the first real glimpse of an Endeavor who cared —someone he'd envisioned differently —and he'd been able to see potential in a "them."

Still, Enji couldn't do that all the time, so Izuku will just have to learn to deal. No one knew they were Soulmates either, aside from family and people who needed to know (like Izuku's parents and Enji's family, and Principal Nedzu and Aizawa-sensei). As much as he'd wanted to tell All Might, even he'd been kept out of the loop.

"What's with that look on your face, Dad?" Shoto asked, voice nonchalant and normal, despite what he'd just called Izuku.

Izuku turned red, sputtering as he looked at Shoto in shock. He looked around in a panic, refraining from making too much of a scene.

"T-Todoroki-kun!" Izuku mumbled in dismay.

Shoto briefly smirked, but pointed out the door. "Go out for a moment," he said.

Izuku scrunched up his eyebrows and went out of the dorm discreetly, bursting into a blissful mess at the sight of Enji standing there. He ended up rushing forwards and tossing himself at Enji.

"You're here!" Izuku grinned widely. " _Why_ are you here?"

"I just got back," Enji said quietly. "I was wondering if you wanted me to take you out to dinner?"

"Only if you want to," Izuku said shyly.

Enji nodded simply, causing Izuku to beam happily at him.

"Are we going now?"

"Yeah…"

Izuku leaned in to hug him tightly, enjoying how Enji's arms hesitantly wrapped around him and practically encased him. "Let me just grab my phone, okay?"

He went back in, only to stop short as Shoto greeted him with a "Hi, Dad," giving him a sly smirk.

Izuku started sputtering again, glancing around and glad everyone seemed to be gone from the commons already. Enji then poked his head around Izuku and glared suspiciously at Shoto.

"What did you say?"

Shoto looked surprised before he coughed and changed his face to a more indifferent expression.

"Saying hi…to you. Hi, Dad," he repeated smoothly.

Izuku made a little huff while Enji kept his eyes on Shoto a moment longer. "I'm taking Izuku out to dinner. Do you want something?" Enji finally said.

"Soba," Shoto immediately said.

Enji rolled his eyes. "If we go to a Japanese restaurant. We might go to a burger joint though."

"Then a cheeseburger and fries," Shoto said. "No —"

"No lettuce and tomato," Enji finished. "See you later then," he grabbed Izuku's hand and pulled him back out, letting go once they were in the hall.

Enji rubbed his face in agitation. "I'm sorry about him," he sighed. "I can't believe he's doing this too."

"Too?" Izuku echoed faintly.

It was strange seeing a light blush on the older man's cheeks. "Fuyumi started it actually. They've been…teasing me at home."

"Are you sure they're not calling you 'Dad?'" Izuku twitched.

"They don't call me Dad," Enji said wryly. "I'm 'Father.' _You_ _'re_ Dad. _And_ they only recently started with the English stuff when they learned how good you were with English. I used to be Otou-san."

That made Izuku smile and even relax a bit.

"Don't worry too much about it," Enji said gruffly. "It was going to happen sooner or later anyway. Better now and get used to it already."

Izuku fully blushed at that, but he smiled a little to himself too. He felt Enji's hand reach out to hold his again and Izuku felt really happy then.

They really did have good potential together. It might be really strange — _they_ might be really strange…but this wasn't as bad as he thought it might be.

(It was strange to be called 'Dad' and have kids already, but he thought he could get used to it.)

Started 11/6/18 — Completed 11/7/18

 **A/n: Meh, four reviews and two of them were beyond rude…Whatever. I'll keep writing ;p**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

 **1\. If you'd like to request something you want to see happen in this 'verse, you're welcome to suggest it. I only have a handful of ideas right now.**

 **2\. Current BNHA fics as of 11/8:** " **Advent of a Heroine** " (main), " **Don't Want to Touch You (But You're Under My Skin)** " (Main EnDeku), " **Miss You Like Crazy** " (EnDeku Soulmate series), " **Cake and Smiles** " (AFOIzu, became a three-shot), an exclusive Ao3 EnDeku smut fic called " **A Wolf in My Heart** " (done for Kinktober), and a new EnDeku fic called " **Miles in Your Mind** ". I also have an EnDeku one-shot probably going to be published tomorrow, called " **A Little Sugar & Honey**". Please check them out~


	4. Daughter

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: When you're away from your Soulmate for a long time, it kind of drives you nuts, you know? So Izuku and Enji have been apart…and Enji doesn't take it so well. Cue his return and things turn a little strange.  
Set as an AU canon divergent fic.  
Spoilers: No, not really?  
Warnings: Age disparity  
Pairings: Izuku/Endeavor

 **Miss You Like Crazy  
** _IV: Daughter_

"Um, so just move the numbers here and line them up, and then…"

Izuku listened closely as Fuyumi explained the math problem to him, tapping his pencil against his notebook.

"Did you get that, Dad?" she asked.

He blinked before blushing, though he nodded vigorously.

"Thank you, Fuyumi," he said, trying not to think too much of the older female calling him 'Dad'. "I really appreciate it."

She smiled widely, blushing a bit. "It's okay! You're family now too, so of course I don't mind helping."

Izuku felt both warm and embarrassed at being called family, but he did grow uneasy.

"Hey, Fuyumi," he cautiously started. "Are you…are you really okay with me being your Dad's Soulmate?"

She blinked, surprised by his question. "Well, one, _you're_ Dad. Father is Father," she giggled at his look. "Secondly, you two are Soulmates. Neither of you had a choice in the matter anyway. Why would anyone be upset at either of you two for something you can't control?"

He shrugged but was still hesitant. "True, but that doesn't change how you and your siblings feel. O-or Rei-san," he nibbled on his lip.

"True," she agreed, looking thoughtful. "But…Even if it was strange and concerning at first, because you're Shoto's age and his best friend, we also understood the concept of Soulmates and that it was rare in the first place. Plus…"

Izuku shot her an encouraging look and she suddenly smiled brightly at him.

"Plus you make Father really happy!"

Izuku's face blared hot and red and he was tempted to hide his face. He hadn't expected that from her at all.

"Before you, Father was always stern and cold with everyone, even his own family. Even if recently he tried to do his best to change that, he was having trouble. Then he met you and he was trying even harder, and sometimes it came a little easier to him even. And now, he's slowly able to be more expressive around us and talk and act more freely with his emotions, compared to before. Just this morning even! He made a bento for all of us," Fuyumi beamed at Izuku. "You really helped him a lot, even if he still has trouble expressing himself."

Izuku stuttered. "I-I'm really glad, Fuyumi."

But then she looked uneasy herself. "Um, it must be strange for you too, huh?"

He was taken aback, but reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, you could say that. I mean, Enji is older than me by a lot and I kinda worry if I'm too young or immature for him? And well, sometimes I think that he won't be attracted to me. I'm just a seventeen year old weird fanboy, and well…that too. I'm a boy. He was married to Rei-san before, so I don't know if he's okay being bonded to someone that's male too."

"He was uneasy about the age too," she revealed. "But it was more that he thought he was too old. He was surprised that he was bonded to a male, but he got over it pretty quickly. Anyway, what I meant to say after asking that is…you have step kids already. Me especially. I'm…twenty five. I know it's weird for you, right?"

Oh. Izuku looked her over and hadn't realized that even Fuyumi would feel insecure about this. It also kind of slipped his mind that being Soulmates with Enji wouldn't just affect the two of them. While he did realize on a basic level that it would, he didn't think about how they would feel insecure or worried about him accepting them. He just thought they'd be upset about this whole thing, about their father being Soulmates with Izuku, and how it'd affect their family and the strangeness of it all.

The fact that Fuyumi was worried he'd feel weird about her being his step daughter hadn't occurred to him at all.

He found himself reaching over and hugging her. She stiffened up before relaxing, and was then hugging him back tightly.

"Actually, I'm really happy to have you and the others as my kids!" he said, pulling away to look at her with a happy smile. "I always wanted a big family!"

Fuyumi looked extremely happy back at him and he hoped that she felt how sincere he was.

He didn't expect having a daughter at his age, but he didn't mind Fuyumi at all.

* * *

Fuyumi had been worried at first, when she found out her father had a Soulmate. Enji knew that. She was the worrying type, always worried about him, despite him never deserving it after everything in their family's past. And she definitely worried about her younger brother, given that Enji's Soulmate _had_ ended up being Shoto's best friend. Natsuo had been explosive, being the angriest of them, and had shouted at Enji for a good hour or so. And Rei…

They had just started getting along and were working towards being amiable with each other again, like they once were in the beginning. She had even managed to start seeing him in person and was slowly not being afraid.

And then Enji had gotten a Soulmate and his family had been thrown back into a spiral, especially given who that Soulmate was.

But…that chaos hadn't really lasted long to his surprise. Izuku fit in like he'd always belonged, Enji'd never felt as happy and content with life as he now was, and his family gravitated towards Izuku like moths to a flame. Except instead of burning everyone like Enji felt he himself had, everyone was warmed and at peace with things.

Just like now as he watched his daughter laughing delightedly as Izuku animatedly talked about some of his and Shoto's adventures in UA.

It was the first time Enji had ever seen his daughter so relaxed and so expressively happy.

"Good evening," he announced his presence and the two looked over to him, still smiling.

"Good evening, Father," Fuyumi smiled widely, still basking in her good mood. She'd smiled at him before, but not like this.

"Good evening, Enji," his Soulmate adorably beamed at him and he unwittingly felt his lips twitch up.

"What are you two up to?" he asked as he walked into the living room.

"Fuyumi was sweet enough to help me with my math homework, while Shoto is at his work studies. Which reminds me, when I go to do my work studies tomorrow, should I say something to Hawks for you?" Izuku teased Enji's daughter.

"D-Dad!" Fuyumi blushed bright red.

Enji was pleased to see them getting along so well, even though he was still unsure about his kids calling Izuku 'Dad' and not scaring him off with the title. But Izuku didn't seem bothered by it now, so he let it go.

Though that thing about Hawks….

"Why don't you tell him he's not allowed to talk to her without talking to us first," Enji grumbled, picking up the tea pot they had set aside and pouring himself a cup.

"Not you too, Father!"

Izuku laughed while Fuyumi hid her face against her hands. Still, when Izuku went to go to the bathroom, he turned to his daughter.

"Is he really alright with you calling him that?"

Fuyumi looked at him in confusion. "What? You mean 'Dad'? He seemed fine with it," she said honestly.

Enji nodded uneasily, still not sure about it.

"I would assume so," she bit her lip. "Since when I asked if he was bothered by having me as a daughter, especially since I'm older than him, he told me he wasn't at all."

That surprised Enji a lot, seeing as he hadn't thought his daughter would feel that way. But that she was…

She pushed around a pencil on the table, keeping her eyes on it.

"I love you and you'll always be my Father, but…"

"You can say it, Fuyumi," he muttered.

Fuyumi finally looked at him again. "You were a horrible parent. But then so was Okaa-san, because all she saw in me was you. I tried to be happy and upbeat for the family, but it was really hard and I wasn't always happy either. Natsuo could easily avoid you or shout off, and Shoto just let himself be standoffish all the time, but I wanted to try to keep the family together and try to be a normal, hopefully happy family. It was…really hard," she ended on a whisper that made him wince.

She clasped her hands tightly together, and he could see how tight they became as her knuckles grew white.

"When Izuku came though, it finally felt like that could happen. And honestly…he's like my first, real parent," she looked down at her hands. "He even hugged me."

She rubbed at her eyes. "You've never done that. And I don't even remember when Okaa-san did, before she turned her back on me."

Enji felt guilt well up in him and he hesitantly moved towards his daughter, kneeling by her before he slowly moved to hug her.

"He _is_ already a good Dad to you, isn't he?" Enji murmured, tightening his arms around her as she started crying more openly. "Much better than I ever was. I'm sorry, Fuyumi."

Enji once again thought just how lucky he was to have gotten Izuku as a Soulmate.

Started 11/23/18 — Completed 11/25/19

 **A/n: Welp. This was supposed a cute, fluffy thing with Fuyumi and Izuku…and then it turned out like this in the end (shrugs). Haha, oh well! They still had bonding time XD I hope you guys enjoyed it and please remember to feed my thirsty soul, heh! I love reviews~**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

 **1\. If you'd like to request something you want to see happen in this 'verse, you're welcome to suggest it. I only have a handful of ideas right now.**

 **2\. Current BNHA fics as of 11/28:** " **Advent of a Heroine** " (main), " **Don't Want to Touch You (But You're Under My Skin)** " (Main EnDeku), " **Miss You Like Crazy** " (EnDeku Soulmate series), " **Cake and Smiles** " (AFOIzu, became a three-shot), an exclusive Ao3 EnDeku smut fic called " **A Wolf in My Heart** " (done for Kinktober), and a new EnDeku fic called " **Miles in Your Mind** ". I also have an EnDeku recently published called " **A Little Sugar & Honey**" and a new EnDeku multi-shot called " **Sweet Love O' Mine** " that will hopefully come out tomorrow or Friday. Please check them out~


End file.
